Summer Solstice
by surlovesftp
Summary: Surya means Sun. But, To the Cullens and the Pack, It means Trouble. A New Veggie Vamp Makes her way into cullen life, but, Will the Pack Stretch Far enough to Overcome the Drama She brings with her? Some Language game of Truth or Dare, and I never!
1. Colton High:Biology

Over the years, my beautiful picture of the old-fashioned, and responsible Edward had deteriorated in to the less Old-fashioned, and more and more Emmet-like picture. I realised that the absolute abstinence he showed during my human years was just a show, and that every time he said no, to my many pleads, his lame excuses were just his low faith in himself speaking- and every time we went hunting, he lost himself taking hours until he read someone's mind that actually had a sense of time.

"So, partner, Anaphase?" Edward laughed, pushing the microscope towards me.

"Mind if I look?" I said, mimicking the first day Edward and I spoke for the first time. His face look less pained, and much more comfortable now. I looked mockingly into the microscope, not even bothering to focus it, as my metahuman eyes had no problem seeing the small cells nucleas beginning to split, "Anaphase,"

Edward laughed, and gripped my hand softly, I replaced the slide with the celery root cell, smashed between 2 pieces of glass.

I confidently called, "Interphase," Focusing my killer eyesight on the nucleus, watching the DNA strand Slowly duplicate, exactly like I have the past 4 years. Everyday Showing up to school, listening to Edward drone on about the vile minds of the hormonal teenage boys in Colton, Washington.

"He's staring at you again, love," He said, Still looking into the Microscope.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I whispered so low that it was unintelligible to human eardrums.

"usually, Married people think its a bad thing, unless their name is Rosalie Hale," Edward scoffed,

glaring into the boy's back. If looks could kill, every single guy in this classroom would be dead. Including Mr. Camden, our teacher.

"You should be honored, it's showing you how much more you have then all them," I smiled. Within the walls of Colton high School, The newest additions to the population of 386-now, exactly 395-were still the talk of the town. Even, my daughter, My Renesmee Carlie Cullen, had aged exactly 6 years, then stopped.

The age I was age, I was when she was born. The Age, I am, right now. 18. the epitome of human life. That Fabulous Year where you feel, invincible, The year you can do whatever you want. Except for Drink, That was impossible in a Country where you could join the army at 18. The U.S. Is a really jacked up country, man. It was so hard to believe that 6 years ago, I was a perfect newborn, that was assembling a small army to fight the Volturi, and that my little Nessie was only 6 years old. That I perfected my power in exactly 6 years. That now, when I want it, Edward Cullen-my husband-could read my mind. That after 3 years, I moved out of New Hampshire, and went to College.

I moved away from Forks. Started over new, in Dartmouth. As a vampire. As a perfect danger to the humans around me. I just got up and left Jacob, Seth, Leah-as hostile as she may be towards me- and Charlie.

The man I only got to see 2 weeks a year till I was 17. The man who-since 6 years ago-unknowingly played a

large part in all Cullen Antics. Who introduced me to my best friend. jake. jake. Jake. my best man, my

Daughter's was a little away. The Wolves could run here and back in an hour. Nessie could have her Jake Whenever she would like.

"So, Edward, Bella, How is your lab going?" Mr. Camden asked, placing his warm hand on my shoulder,

then cringing away on cantact with my cold, hard skin. Edward growled, but only so I could hear it. So, I Could know that The man standing behind me, was a perv. I

"Fine, Mr. Camden," Edward said, not meeting his eyes,"We've identified all the samples," Still scribbling in his beautiful handwriting, onto his paper. From behind me, Mr. Camden, swept my paper of the table, and stared-thoughtfully-at the scribbles.

"Very interesting take on Mitosis,Miss Cullen," He said in a Distant voice, like he was thinking of something else. Sigh, Miss. Not the usual Mrs. I seem to get all the time from Edward.

"Er, thanks?" I said, unsure of the actual meaning of his statement. As he drifted away, watching over other Student's shoulders, Edward laughed.

"What **did** you put on there Bella?" Edward laughed.

"Some mess of words that I remembered from that Essay I had to Write in Pacifica."

Over the years, us Cullens moved place to place, attracting new people. In Small-Preferabbly cold-towns. Like, Pacifica California and Paris idaho. Places where Sunlight wasn't a normal part of life. Being a Cullen, pretty much sucked if we were in public. Bella Cullen, was another orphan case for Mrs. and Dr. Cullen. An Adopted Daughter. Not, Edward Cullen's Wife. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice technically, they weren't related. But, me? Edward was my 'brother' well atleast to other people, he was my 'brother'

I'm pretty sure, a normal Brother and sister, didn't hold hands. Or kiss. This Sucked. Carlisle offered another story. Esme's Niece. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. or Isabella Marie Swan Martin. Just So that Edward didn't have another chance to fall in love, and invoke the Volturi. So that, when stupid Girls like Isabella Swan, smelled so good to him. he would stay away. Even Though we've been married 6 years, I still feel something so perfect as Edward, Could slip through my steady, immortal fingers. If there was anything I knew for sure, I didn't deserve perfection like him. He can't seem to get that through his thick head though, he always comes back.

"Bella, Dear, tell me what your thinking," Edward cooed into my ear, Softly.

"I'm Thinking about how incredibly stupid you are," I spat, playfully. Our Soft whispers made no sound around us. Only our sensitive ears could listen in on our conversation. Edward shook his head, dissapointedly. We've had this conversation plenty times before.

"Love, if I haven't left by now, I'm not leaving anytime soon," he said, Echoing the Same line as last time.

"Yeah, yeah. Get Creative," I mumbled under my habitual breath, knowing he could hear me.

"It's always going to mean the same thing," He said, turning his head towards the clock, and tilting his ear forward, waiting for the sound of the bell, a second before the sound reached our ears. A few seconds before it reached the rest of the being's in the rooms ears. Before the rest of the children could turn their heads up, Edward and I Were out the door, our hands linked. Shuffling through the hallways, Edward and I swept into our new Spanish classroom. Filling into the Back corner, Rosalie, and Alice already waiting for us.

Gracefully, I slid into the wooden chair.

"Alice?" I heard Rosalie whisper. Edward gasped. I whipped around in my seat. Alice was staring forward, unmoving. Her Topaz eyes wide.

"We need to go," Edward said, looking forward. Senorita Novak was late-as usual-we could leave no one would notice. Sneakily We Slipped out of the Room, Walking gracefully straight out of the building.

**A/N: kay, at this point its Bella's POV. this is basically the Prolouge, but im making it Chapter 1 its not sooo much a cliffie, as it seems to be. Trust me, it'll get better.**

**Just Trust in me  
I'll never run away  
You Kiss my lips  
And you Taste my Pain  
And While I'm pushing and I'm Moving  
Somehow you Manage to say...  
**


	2. Rosalie, shut it

We moved out of the Colton High Parking Lot quickly. Edward launching his Volvo onto the freeway home at 100 mph. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Renesmee and Rosalie all pressing buttons on their phones. Calling Carlisle.

"I'm Coming home Alice," I heard on the other side of the fuzzy line.

"We'll meet you there," She whispered. Her voice cracking.

"Alice, we're gone now, tell us what's wrong," Jasper said, his face was grave. He felt the Panic and fear of the people around him.

"A girl…vampire, she was, Her eyes, th-they were..." She choked.

Here? We were doing so good the past 6 years...What's wrong now?

"And?" Emmett echoed my precise thoughts. No one was in danger, Animal blood took a while to dilute the body, she's been drinking it for a while.

"She's with Esme," She Spat, I could hear the worry in her voice. Gasps Echoed around the closed space of the silver Volvo. Renesmee quivered in her spot. Shaking against my seat.

"Don't worry Renesmee," Edward Soothed," Esme will be fine,"

With Squealing tires, Edward swerved into the Drive of our new house. Slamming down on the brakes. Silent, we all Charged in to the house.

"Esme?" I called, my voice raising a couple octaves. I gasped in some air, holding my breath with the suspense. I heard some shuffling, then light footsteps.

Esme's light footsteps. I let out my breath, and started breathing again.

"Hey Kids," She said, flitting to the banister, her Golden eyes glistening with fresh blood, "Don't worry, I'm Fine."

I could hear the roar of Carlisle's engine, exiting the Freeway. He was only a few miles away, he'll be here any second...The screech of his wheels gave him away. He calmly pushed the door shut, and walked into the house. He knew Esme wasn't in any real danger, she could handle herself. Plus, in a fight, this vampire had no chance, we were all here. I could hear shallow, rapid breaths from the kitchen. She was scared, intimidated. Haa, us Cullen's, we could do that.

"Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, " Deep Breath, then Esme continued, "Rosalie... there's someone I need you to meet," Edward took a deep breath, and held my hand. I could tell he wasn't as happy as he was during Biology Class.

"Esme, Dear, What is it?" Carlisle said, his voice, calm and collected. Better then mine, if I tried to speak right now, it would probably end up a shriek of anxiety.

"Well, the what, is really a who...I know you probably saw her Alice, Edward, but, She's not who you think," Esme breathed, holding out her hand. I stumbled forward, Edward grasping my hand, before I rolled onto the ground. Geez, I knew I was bad, but, that was the first time I've ever heard of a vampire falling. I was doing so well for the past few years. Easily Pushing my Shield away from me-practice makes perfect!-I thought towards Edward. I Already Don't like her, she made me fall. Erg.

"She seems nice," He Said, chuckling at my thoughts. He followed Esme into the kitchen, dragging me behind him. Argh. Stupid buttface, I can't even run away because he's So much freaking faster then me. Jasper laughed at my pissed mood, and continued whispering to Alice.

When I Finally I got into the kitchen, the first thing I noticed wasn't the long, gray robes that usually struck fear into the head of all vampires, and what are left of the werewolf population. It was the steamy cups of Light Brown Liquid swirling in 2 mugs placed on the table. What was Esme thinking?

"Edward?" I said, looking into his eyes. The soft amber color was hardened with fear.

"I think Esme knows what she's doing," To be safe-not that I doubted Esme's judgment- I tried to be discrete about sniffing the liquid. It smelled like tea, but the drink on the table made me feel like I swallowed the sun. It burned my throat, I thirsted for it.

"The secret is replacing the liquid with blood when you make it," the She-Vampire sitting at the table whispered, noticing my interest in the drink. Edward looked at her questioningly, she smiled at him.

I took in her smile, before the rest of her. Her Skin was pale, but still colored somehow. It was smooth and tan-brown. Her Hair was wavy with side-swept bangs. She had full lips, and a smile that light the room. Her Features weren't as defined as mine, but, they had a certain finesse about them. The space around her had an tone of joy to it. Everything about her just, clicked. She was…Beautiful. Way more beautiful then my first impression of Rose.

I looked over to Rosalie, her jaw clenched; she was looking at the ceiling. Easily pushing my shield away from me in whole…thinking to Edward: _Someone's jealous, or pissy…either works. _Not making a scene out of it, Edward barely nodded; then stretched a wide smile at someone's thoughts.

"'Kay, Sweetheart, you got some explaining to do," Rose snarled, shaking her head clearly bothered by this new vampire's arrival.

"I guess so, well I should start from the beginning I guess," She started, in a dreamy, soft voice. It was soothing, "I came from Italy, to warn you, and the Quileute Wolves," She choked up that last few words, like it was paining her to talk about them.

Esme was by her side in a second, probably less, her petite hand resting on the girl's shoulder.

"Why the hell do you need to warn us? We can't handle ourselves?" Rosalie snapped. Obviously, she didn't grasp the whole _warn _thing. Usually, when you warn someone of something, there's probably a legitimate reason for their warning.

"Warn us of?" Jasper pushed farther, keeping the conversation moving past Rosalie's obnoxious outburst.

"The Volturi," she said, her soothing voice, suddenly becoming grave. The two words that troubled me for years on end, sending shivers down my spine.

"How would you know of the Volturi's plans?" Carlisle asked, still calm. My breaths became more shallow, and rapid.

"Bella it'll be okay, if it was certain, Alice would have seen," he said, deliberately loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, his attention still diverted to me though.

"It may not be certain for you, but the wolves, are doomed. As far as Caius is concerned, Alice wasn't able to see because it has to do with the wolves, not you in particular however close you may be to the wolves," She said.

"Excuse me, you didn't answer Carlisle's question," Rosalie said. Jealousy is such a funny thing with Rosalie.

"Shut it Rose, Seriously, not helping the situation," Jasper snapped. Ha, score 1 for Jazz. I shot him a look of approval, and got a sketchy smile back.

**A/N: If you have anything at all to say about this story, PLEASE press that little button down there and rant! I don't care if you call the story a lousy piece of crap! Just tell me. I beg you. Sorry, it was such a short chapter I just really wanted to have a new chapter for her whole story. And I promise the wolves will be in the story somehow. Btw, Stereo Skyline ftw! And if you enjoy harry potter it would be amazing if you told me if I should continue my first story. Ooh, and if you have any ideas about Vampire Truth or Dare, sharing is caring! I can't really bring to much personality in this chapter. It's just starting out with the plot, and what not.**

_I'm a shade to pale for handsome_

_And I've got habits I can't shake _

_But, if you try to take that from me_

_Well I'll the same _

_Trainwreck that I am_

_And I am, what I am, what I Am what I Am _

_A trainwreck _

_That I am _

_And I am what I am, what I am, what I am _

_A Trainwreck _


End file.
